


Немного крови в горячей воде

by 006_stkglm, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Что может быть лучше после охоты нежели полная бадья горячей воды и приятная компания.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Немного крови в горячей воде

Мокрой, распаренной в горячей воде кожи коснулась волна холодного воздуха, и тут же стукнула, закрываясь, дверь.

— Тебе дальше по коридору, Волк, — не открывая глаз, сообщил Эскель потолку.

— Слишком далеко, — пробурчал Геральт, который, судя по звуку шагов, непритворно подволакивал левую ногу.

— Я не просил тебя помогать, если помнишь, — Эскель вздохнул и сполз чуть пониже, так чтобы горячая вода почти касалась еще сочящихся кровью отметин от когтей вилохвоста на правом плече. Раны все равно надо было почистить.

Щелкая застежками куртки, Геральт пробурчал что-то невнятное, потом крепко выругался по-краснолюдски и так горестно вздохнул, что Эскелю пришлось повернуть голову и приоткрыть один глаз. Геральт стоял посреди комнаты в одних подштанниках и мрачно разглядывал превратившееся в красочные лохмотья голенище сапога. Не менее красочная отметина от зубов сзади на левой икре его, похоже, не сильно интересовала.

Геральт поднял на Эскеля мрачный взгляд.

— Я любил эти сапоги, — сообщил он.

Эскель скосил глаза на зверски подранный рукав своей любимой красной куртки с шипами, валявшейся на полу, чуть подвинулся в просторной бадье и подтянул ноги. Другого приглашения не потребовалось.

Горячая, исходящая паром вода заколыхалась, поднимаясь. Эскель зашипел, когда плеснуло прямо на обнаженное мясо. Поставив в бадью раненую ногу, Геральт снова выругался, поспешно плюхнулся на зад, облив Эскеля с головой, и со стоном закинул пострадавшую конечность на край. В воду закапало красным.

Эскель убрал с лица мокрые волосы, сплюнул на изрядно уже забрызганный пол мыльную воду и снова прикрыл глаза. Некоторое время слышалось только их дыхание и медленное "кап-кап-кап" крови.

— Надо это замотать, — пробормотал Эскель. Вилохвост, невесть как уцелевший в окрестностях крепости ведьмаков, оказался необычайно сильной и увертливой тварью. Им с Геральтом пришлось изрядно с ним повозиться, и, хотя Эскель никогда бы не признал этого вслух, помощь оказалась весьма кстати.

— Мхмм, — откликнулся Геральт, не делая ни малейшей попытки пошевелиться.

Эскель снова приоткрыл один глаз.

Геральт лежал так же, как он сам, закинув руки и опираясь затылком на край бадьи, и на лице его было написано что-то подозрительно похожее на блаженство.

— Не спи, — Эскель хотел было ткнуть его пальцем в пострадавшую икру, но в последний момент смягчился и ткнул в колено.

— Нсплю… — не открывая глаз, пробормотал Геральт. Мокрые кончики собранных в хвост белых волос прилепились к шее прямо над старой отметиной от чьих-то зубов.

— Старик… — проворчал Эскель, предусмотрительно закрывая глаза. В следующее мгновение прямо в лицо ему прилетело мокрой тряпкой, а Геральт, издав довольное «хм-м», сполз в воду чуть пониже. Эскель поморщился, когда горячая вода лизнула края ран, но в конце концов это все равно следовало сделать. Он стащил тряпку с лица, окунул в бадью и положил на пострадавшее плечо. Было терпимо, хотя от «Поцелуя» он бы все равно не отказался. Холстинка медленно покрывалась бледно-розовыми пятнами.

Наблюдавший за ним из-под ресниц Геральт, скривившись, опустил в воду раненую ногу.

— Сплошная антисанитария, — заметил Эскель.

— Какие ученые слова. Заблудился в поисках винного погреба и случайно забрел в библиотеку? — проворчал Геральт. Снова закинув ногу на край бадьи, он повертел ею так и этак, разглядывая причиненный ущерб. Эскель пошарил здоровой рукой по скамеечке, стоявшей подле купальни, нашел моток повязок и кинул, целясь Геральту в лоб. Тот, разумеется, поймал на лету и, сев более-менее ровно, принялся бинтовать икру. Закончив, он вздохнул и почесал загривок под стянутыми в хвост волосами: — Надеюсь, у тебя есть?

Эскель хмыкнул, не открывая глаз:

— Возле кровати. Да, я буду. И нет — хочешь, иди за ним сам.

Раздался долгий-предолгий страдальческий вздох, потом заплескалась вода и послышалось шлепанье босых ног по каменным плитам пола. Когда что-то легонько коснулось здорового плеча, Эскель протянул руку, но в пальцы ему вопреки ожиданиям вложили не оплетенную лозой бутыль, а небольшой флакон. Пришлось открывать глаза. «Поцелуй» был уже ополовинен, и в этот самый момент Геральт увлеченно запивал его приторную сладость фирменным весемировским самогоном на пихтовой хвое и мудях мандрагор.

Эскель, хмыкнув, потребовал бутыль себе и, пока Геральт, ворча и кряхтя, располагался в горячей воде заново, с удовольствием пригубил обжигающую настойку, способную с пары глотков пронять даже ведьмака. Собственно, с этой целью Весемир ее и гнал.

Помолчали. Вода исходила парком. Эликсир разбежался по венам, останавливая кровотечение и приглушая боль. Эскель стащил с плеча тряпку, дымящуюся от горячей воды, критически осмотрел раны и накрыл их заново. Геральт поерзал, вынимая бутыль из пальцев Эскеля.

— Пять минут назад тут не было так тесно, — проворчал он, прикладываясь к горлышку.

— Пять минут назад ты не жаловался, — заметил Эскель в потолок. Плечо перестало болеть, и все тело постепенно охватывала сытая расслабленная нега, какая бывает только после удачной охоты.

— А я и не жалуюсь, — откликнулся Геральт низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом.

Эскель поднял голову и посмотрел на мутную от мыла, трав и пара воду меж разведенных ног.

— Ты нарываешься, — констатировал он.

— Я соблазняю! — возмутился Геральт, прикладываясь к бутыли, и продолжая, надо признать, весьма нежно мять яйца Эскеля пальцами здоровой ноги.

— Ты не поймешь, что значит «соблазнять», даже если выучишь наизусть «Maxima Mundi» Эффенберга и Тальбота.

— Да кто бы говорил, любитель фисштеха и рогатых баб!

— Да это было всего-то раз… — проворчал Эскель. Вздохнул, отобрал у Геральта бутыль и сделал добрый глоток. — Ну, хорошо. Не раз…

Геральт фыркнул, сбиваясь с ритма, и Эскель мстительно плеснул в него водой.

— Вот за это всю работу придется делать тебе, — сообщил Геральт, невозмутимо вытирая лицо и возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. — Я не буду мочить повязку.

— А я-то думал, ты ради моих красивых глаз так расстарался, — трагически вздохнул Эскель. Правда, должного впечатления произвести не удалось, потому что на середине фразы, когда пальцы Геральта добрались до стремительно твердеющего ствола, он чуть не поперхнулся самогоном.

— Ну, мне и глаза твои тоже нравятся, — сказал этот засранец, не очень ловко обводя головку большим пальцем ноги. Эффект, впрочем, и так получился что надо.

Продышавшись, Эскель несколько секунд обдумывал имеющиеся варианты — пнуть как следует или макнуть головой в бадью. В итоге он сделал еще глоток из бутыли. В голове уже сладко шумело, по телу разлилось горячее желание. Член, давно подчинившийся напору пальцев Геральта, упирался в живот, а в хищных золотых глазах того плясали даже не то что черти — Дикая Охота полным составом. Эскель отхлебнул еще и хмыкнул, напрягаясь всем телом.

Геральт, надо отдать ему должное, успел убрать ногу, когда Эскель, рывком поднявшись на колени, притиснул его к краю бадьи, заливая пол водой и хлопьями мыльной пены. В знак признательности Эскель даже отдал ему уже на треть опустевшую бутыль, к которой тот незамедлительно присосался.

— Рогатые бабы хоть полегче, — счел за нужное съязвить Эскель, расставляя колени пошире для устойчивости — с задранной на край бадьи ногой Геральта по другому было никак. Он в принципе был готов, что его мстительно тяпнут зубами, но Геральт только закинул руку с бутылью ему на здоровое плечо, а другую сунул меж их животами — распаренные в горячей воде пальцы обхватили оба их члена, скользнули вверх-вниз.

— Да ты никак соскучился, — констатировал Эскель, не пытаясь скрыть внезапную хрипотцу в голосе. Крепкая поджарая задница привычно-удобно легла в ладони.

— Просто давай уже, — проворчал Геральт, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Собранные в хвост мокрые волосы прилипли к шее, твердые горошины сосков терлись о грудь, ладонь задвигалась быстрее.

Эскель хмыкнул, скользнув пальцами в ложбинку между его ягодиц и надавливая на сжатое отверстие. Геральт дернулся, крепче обхватил его рукой и рвано выдохнул, елозя пяткой по краю бадьи.

— Не трепыхайся, — проворчал Эскель ему на ухо. — Я держу, Волк. Держу.

Геральт глухо зарычал, тяпнул-таки за шею — спасибо, что не с пострадавшей стороны — и отпустил эскелев член настолько, чтобы он смог аккуратно пристроиться и толкнуться. Зубы на шее сжались сильнее, но не так сильно, как геральтова задница вокруг головки члена. Эскель почти забыл, как это хорошо — не сдерживаться, не бояться наставить синяков и толкаться сразу во всю силу и на всю длину.

— Блядь, — промычал Геральт, сжимая зубами кожу на плече Эскеля. — Курва!

— Тоже скучал по тебе, — откликнулся Эскель, даже понимая, что рискует огрести по голове той самой бутылкой, которая прижималась к его спине, намертво стиснутая кулаком Геральта. Он почти не ошибся — тот опустил в воду раненую ногу и с силой скрестил лодыжки у него за спиной, насаживаясь до самого конца. — Курва, — согласился Эскель, когда снова смог дышать.

— Ты обещал сделать всю работу, — Геральт сгреб его за зад пятерней свободной руки и недвусмысленно повел бедрами. Из-за расширившихся зрачков глаза казались карими, не золотыми.

— Не переживай, Волк, — Эскель поудобнее подхватил его под задницу и вскинул бедра, заставив воду беспокойно заплескаться в бадье, а Геральта — прикусить губу. — От этой работы я никогда не отказывался.

Тот еще попытался ответить, но Эскель уже поймал ритм. Вода колыхалась, выплескиваясь на пол. Геральт матерился, кусался и рычал, а голос его становился все более хриплым, рычание переходило в сдавленные стоны, и Эскель, зная, что он не сдастся, ни за что не позволит себе сдаться, просунул руку меж их животами, и под задыхающееся: "Не смей! Не… ммм… ах!" — обхватил обжигающий даже в горячей воде член Геральта рукой и, крепче прижимая того к себе, мазнул ногтем по маленькой нежной щелке на головке.

Когда перед глазами перестали плясать разноцветные искры, Эскель шевельнул бедрами, и в ответ тут же раздался протестующий стон.

— Змри, — промычал Геральт ему в плечо. Эскель тихо фыркнул и тут же получил тычок под ребра. В комнате пахло мылом, потом, кровью и почему-то пихтой.

— Дай глотнуть, — попросил Эскель через приличествующую, по его мнению, паузу.

— Нмгу… урнл… — пробормотал Геральт — он всегда отрубался после первого раунда, и для второго его приходилось основательно будить.

— Чего? — Эскель, как мог нежно, дернул здоровым плечом. Геральт сжал зубами прямо то местечко, которое только что слюнявил, но ответил более внятно:

— Уронил, гворю.

— А…

Стало понятно, почему от воды так воняет пихтовыми иголками.

— У тбя все рвно еще есть.

Эскель хмыкнул, водя ладонью по его спине — просто убедиться, что не наставил заноз, втрахивая его в стенку бадьи:

— Под кроватью.

Геральт вздохнул, помолчал и вздохнул снова.

— Не помню у тебя этого шрама, — его пальцы лениво скользили по бедру Эскеля вверх-вниз. Прикосновение обжигало теперь, когда вода начала остывать.

— А, это, — Эскель скривился, вспоминая не самую свою удачную охоту, — сколопендроморф неудачно плюнул.

— Шустрые твари.

— Не то слово.

Помолчали.

— Повязка намокла, — сообщил Геральт очевидное. — И вода стынет.

— И ни одной чародейки рядом, чтобы подогреть, — Эскель понимал, что заслужил полученный подзатыльник, но и щипок за зад Геральт заслужил тоже.

— Встаем, — резюмировал Геральт со вздохом человека, который только что втащил в гору запряженного в телегу вола и обнаружившего, что половина поклажи потерялась по дороге.

— Встаем, Волк, — фыркнул Эскель, без труда поднимаясь на ноги и переступая через край бадьи. Геральт, урча, обхватил его ногами за пояс, чтобы не давить на раненое плечо. Судя по всему, ко второму раунду он был уже вполне готов.


End file.
